


One Year to now

by doi



Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:45:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doi/pseuds/doi
Summary: Alison and Colt share an intimate moment.





	One Year to now

This was exactly what she wanted at this moment.

As Colt's hands explored her skin, Alison deepened their kiss.

_**She wanted him. He wanted her.** _

"Colt."

Her words were lost on him. As he now made his way down her neck with his mouth. Her body pulsed with his every touch. Holding in the moan that almost escaped her mouth, Alison pushed him away. With a small hm, Colt looked at her with a smirk. "This is your first time, isn't it?" Somehow his usual teasing didn't annoy her like it usually did. Pulling him closer, Alison kissed him, their tounges playing together. Taking off her shirt, Alison motioned for Colt to continue kissing her. On her neck, on her breasts, on her stomach. All the way to where her jeans were blocking the way. "God, you're so sexy." All Alison needed to hear as she pushed him back as began to taste to the saltiness of his skin.

_**She needed him. He needed her.** _

It was Colt's idea. For the most part. As Alison's hands were currently tied to the bedpost while blindfolded, she could feel Colt moving about her body. Every subtle touch, every movement of his mouth.  as he explored her body, Colt passed a finger along her most sensitive area. A small moan escaped her mouth. 

A small moan escaped her mouth. More. She wanted to hold him to touch him but she couldn't, desire swirling around her like a hurricane. "You were the one who agreed to this." His voice was low and teasing. ''Do you want me to release you?'' Alison nodded. She wanted to touch him, to explore him. ''I didn't hear, Yes, Master.'' As if punishing her, Colt abruptly moved away. ''Now, ask for me to come back." Alison was annoyed, she was so close to an orgasm. "Please come back" Channelling as much as a pleading tone as she could, Alison tried to appeal to him.

_"Please come back, Master."_

As if she had just awakened a beast, Colt began to consume her with renewed vigour. "Say it again." Before she could speak, Colt kissed her. Their kiss was hungry, all-consuming and laden with desire. Entering her, Colt moved his kisses back to her neck, sucking on her tanned skin. "More Master." Another moan escaped her lips as they quickened their tempo, bodies melting into one.

_**A year ago, Alison wouldn't have thought that she would be here.** _

On the run and hunting down some dirty cops, completely in the embrace of the love of her life as he drove her insane with pleasure with every thrust and movement. "Colt." Being unable to touch him or hold him was driving her mad, yet, at the same time turned her on even more. She wanted him. She wanted this She wanted to -. As the two climaxed together, Alison could only feel herself become closer to him. The heat of their bodies mixing together. Removing her blindfold and untieing her hand, Colt brushed away the strands of blonde hair from her face. "Hey, Colt." His dark eyes only reflected her and his for love for her. "I know I'm being sappy but remember, I love you."' He didn't answer. He didn't have too. Pulling him into a hug, all Alison wanted to feel at the time was his skin on hers. To hear to sound of his breathing and heartbeat.

_**Because compared to one year ago. Colt was among the only things she had.** _


End file.
